1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having beta-glucosidase activity, beta-xylosidase activity, or beta-glucosidase and beta-xylosidase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of the simple sugar glucose covalently linked by beta-1,4-bonds. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
The conversion of lignocellulosic feedstocks into ethanol has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the ethanol fuel. Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for ethanol production. These materials primarily consist of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Once the lignocellulose is converted to fermentable sugars, e.g., glucose, the fermentable sugars are easily fermented by yeast into ethanol.
There is a need in the art for polypeptides having beta-glucosidase activity, beta-xylosidase activity, or beta-glucosidase and beta-xylosidase activity with improved properties for use in the degradation of cellulosic and xylan-containing materials.
The present invention provides new polypeptides having beta-glucosidase activity, beta-xylosidase activity, or beta-glucosidase and beta-xylosidase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.
The polypeptides according to the invention share 63.29% identity (excluding gaps) to the deduced amino acid sequence of a GH3 family protein from Moniliophtora perniciosa (SwissProt accession number E2LXM8), 69.97% identity (excluding gaps) to the deduced amino acid sequence of a GH3 family protein from Postia placenta (SwissProt accession number B8P3Z6), 75.92% identity (excluding gaps) to the deduced amino acid sequence of a GH3 family protein from Laccaria bicolor (SwissProt accession number 0D734), 72.66% identity (excluding gaps) to the deduced amino acid sequence of a GH3 family protein from Laccaria bicolor (SwissProt accession number B0D3B6), 61.71% identity (excluding gaps) to the deduced amino acid sequence of a GH3 family protein from Laccaria bicolor (SwissProt accession number B0D3B6), 68.90% identity (excluding gaps) to the deduced amino acid sequence of a GH3 family protein from Laccaria bicolor (SwissProt accession number B0D734) respectively.